


The Hacker Games

by planetundersiege



Series: Roxy Week 2018 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Funny, Games, Gen, Hacking, Homestuck - Freeform, Oneshot, PC - Freeform, Post SBURB, Roxy - Freeform, Roxy week, Roxyweek, computer, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Roxy week 2018: Day 1: The hacker games.Roxy hacks a game server.





	The Hacker Games

“Okay I’m in”, Roxy said as she frantically typed away on her keyboard, the sound of the pressed keys all that could be heard in the room. Because soundless keyboards were so overrated, if you are a hacker, you got to be authentic.

She opened some files, frantically typed and replaced some of the game’s core code with her own. As she pressed enter, a wave of new digits and html code appeared, like a huge wall that most would give up on, but not Roxy, she continued with a smirk on her face that grew larger and larger, this was her thing.

“You can do it Roxy!”, she heard Jake answer from the Discord voice server, and his voice made Roxy’s determination skyrocket. She already was good at this game, she had been gaming all of her life, but hacking was just way too fun, and she just had to show off to her friends who had just begun, to give them help and all.

She went through several more steps, smiling as the hacking progressed. It was so easy, way easier to than usual. This would only take five minutes tops. The hackers here on Earth C were nothing, a baby could hack games in less than an hour.

Some more buttons were pressed, and boom. She was in.

“I did it you guys, check your accounts”.

“Neat!”.

“Yay!”.

To celebrate, Roxy took a sip of her glass of wine (alcohol free) and smiled. Now her friends would surely get a start at the Ghostbusters game John and Jade had recommended.


End file.
